Technologies to allocate radio resources on the basis of measured qualities of radio resources have been known (e.g., radio connection destination selecting and frequency scheduling). However, receiving qualities are not uniform over all radio resources; for instance, receiving qualities could change in every time period or with respect to each frequency. Thus, a technology in which a radio quality of each radio resource unit (e.g., if a radio resource is a predetermined frequency band, then a partial frequency band contained in the frequency band is a radio resource unit) contained in radio resources is measured and reported to a base station by a user terminal has been suggested (e.g., Patent Document 1).